Lonely This Christmas
by HolbyFanKat
Summary: Prompt: Bernie comes home at Christmas. Serena doesn't know she's back but Jason does. Jason let's Bernie in after Serena has fallen asleep, it's 3 am on Christmas Day. Bernie hides in the living room with a bow on her chest, she falls asleep on the sofa and Serena finds her in the morning. Serena wakes her up with a kiss and Bernie asks if she's a good Christmas present.


**A christmas fic in October, I know, but I was sent this on tumblr and couldn't not write it. Someone else asked me to write Bernie's return so this covers that one too. Please bare in mind I wrote this at 1am so excuse any mistakes. Please review and let me know what you think. Prompts always welcome. Kat xx**

Prompt: Bernie comes home at Christmas. Serena doesn't know she's back but Jason does. Jason let's Bernie in after Serena has fallen asleep, it's 3 am on Christmas Day. Bernie hides in the living room with a bow on her chest, she falls asleep on the sofa and Serena finds her in the morning. Serena wakes her up with a kiss and Bernie asks if she's a good Christmas present.

His Auntie Serena had been sad, even he could see it. It had been worse since she heard that Ms Wolfe wasn't going to be back in holby for Christmas. He didn't want her to be sad but was sure the surprise would be worth it, he was even quite proud of himself for circulating the rumour so well. He'd been in contact with Bernie and had convinced her this would be a good idea. His auntie would be over the moon to see her, if not a little annoyed but he didn't mention that.

She'd been even more down after she'd found out that Eleanor would be spending Christmas with her new boyfriend. He couldn't help but think that it made his plan a lot easier, having to explain it all to her would just make things complicated. He tried his hardest to cheer his Auntie up. He was always telling her they could have a lovely Christmas, just the two of them. She tried her best to be happy for him but he knew it was all an act.

Christmas Eve came and the pair were sat in the living room with the fire lit, eating biscuits and Serena drinking a large glass of mulled wine. "See Auntie Serena, I said it could be nice just the two of us didn't I?"

"You did, and it is quite pleasant. You know I miss Eleanor." She forced a smile.

He knew that it wasn't just Eleanor that she missed. "I know but she said she'd be home soon. She must be in love, surely you understand that?"

"Yes I know. I am so happy to be spending Christmas with you Jason don't think I'm not." She placed her hand over his.

He nodded. "I know. I think I'm going to go to bed." He needed to be up early to put his plan in motion but he had waited until a reasonable time to go without being questioned.

"Alright. I'll be up soon, can't be awake when Santa comes can I."

"Auntie Serena I am not a child!" He complained before leaving the room and going up to bed.

Just as she said, Serena soon followed. Jason waited until he was sure she was fast asleep before sending Bernie a text. When he got the reply he snuck downstairs to let her in. "Hi Ms Wolfe." He greeted. "I would ask you about your trip but I'm too tired. You can wait down here, she'll be up at around 8am I'll wait upstairs a while to give you some time."

"Hi Jason." She whispered. "It is very late, I understand. Thank you so much for this." She settled herself in the living room as Jason tiptoed back upstairs. She really hoped that this was a good idea and Serena wasn't too angry with her. Surely she wouldn't kick her out on Christmas Day, although she probably deserved it. She pulled the red bow from her pocket and stuck it to her chest before lying back on the sofa, intending to close her eyes for just a few minutes.

Serena awoke with a groan. She looked at the clock and sighed, she should probably start making Jason's breakfast. But instead she let her head fall back against the pillow with another groan. She used to love Christmas, especially when Eleanor was small, but now it just seemed like an inconvenience. Just another day. She should be thankful. This time last year she didn't even know Jason existed and now they were getting to spend the whole of this magical day spending some quality time together. Her mind drifted to Bernie and how she would be spending her day. Probably cold and alone in Kiev. She shook her head and forced herself out of bed. Shrugging on her dressing gown, she picked up Jason's presents to put under the tree. She knew she could have just put them there when he was around but wanted to keep some of the magic alive. She struggled her way down the stairs and into the living room, proceeding to drop the pile of presents when she was met with a beautiful sight. There on her sofa, fast asleep, was Bernie Wolfe. Complete with a slightly wonky bow sat on her chest. Her eyes ran over her body and took in the oversized reindeer jumper, leggings and fluffy socks she was wearing. How could someone look so perfect in such an unflattering outfit. She had to pinch herself a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It wouldn't be the first time she'd dreamt of the other woman's return. Checking none of the presents were broken, she arranged them under the tree before approaching the sofa. She considered what to do for a moment before she could no longer stop herself. She knelt down by the sofa and softly placed a kiss to the sleeping woman's lips. Oh how she had missed that feeling. She watched with a grin as she started to wake up.

Bernie woke slowly and looked around, trying to work out what was going on. When she realised that she must have fallen asleep, she smiled softly. Well there were worst ways to wake up on a Christmas morning. "Merry Christmas Serena."

She didn't know whether to be thrilled or angry. It was great to see her again but she'd left her and not answered a single one of her messages since she'd been away. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, am I not a good Christmas present?" This was not how she'd imagined this going. She should have known Serena would be angry, how could she be so stupid as to think she'd welcome her with open arms. "Jason thought you'd like it, but I can go it's fine." She started to get up.

"No wait." She put her hand out to stop her. "Jason arranged this?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah he wanted to surprise you. He said you deserved it and I agree. Although maybe you deserve better than me. I'm so sorry I left you but I panicked. I always end up hurting those who love me and I didn't want to do the same to you. Although apparently I did anyway. I was stupid, please let me make it up to you."

She sat down on the sofa next to her. "I understand that you were scared, I am too. How do you intend on making it up to me?"

"However you want. I'll do your paperwork for the next month, any ridiculous or disgusting cases that come in, I'll take them. Anything." She pleaded.

"You can't even do your own paperwork let alone mine." She smirked. "Well since this present was from Jason I'm still waiting on one from you and if it's good enough I might just forgive you."

She leant forward so her mouth was hovering over her ear. "I'll give it to you tonight." She whispered, so softly it gave the other woman goosebumps.

She felt herself blushing bright red and quickly tried to recover when she heard Jason coming down the stairs.

"So you found your present." He spoke proudly as he entered the living room.

"Yes. Thank you for this. I can't believe you've been so sneaky!" She stood from the sofa and crossed the room to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry I made you sad by making you think it would just be us, but I wanted to do something special." He carefully pulled out of the hug. He was never a fan of physical contact.

"It didn't make me sad that it would just be us. I was happy that we were spending Christmas together. I was upset about who wouldn't be here." She tried to reassure him. She hated that she'd made him feel bad about himself.

"I tried to get Eleanor to come over too but she really is with her boyfriend, sorry."

"Don't you dare be sorry. You've done such an amazing job and I can't thank you enough. Now come on, shall we get Christmas started properly?" She looked between the both of them. When she received a nod from the both she headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Thank you again Jason." Bernie spoke from where she still sat on the sofa. "If she didn't have to talk to me due to me being in her house, she probably would have point blank ignored me."

"I did it for Auntie Serena. I hated seeing her moping around, all upset. But if you hurt her again I won't be so helpful." He turned serious, before following his aunt to the kitchen.

She sat in shock before letting out a small chuckle. Well she definitely deserved that, and she definitely wasn't going to let either of them down ever again.


End file.
